


(Blood) Lust

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Vampire Sebastian, Vampires, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian is a vampire. He needs blood to survive and creates a bond between him and Kimi. Enter smut.This is a series.





	(Blood) Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by CustardCreamies
> 
> The prompt was  
> Vampire seb, needing to feed on kimi because they are stuck somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> It kinda just started to live a life of its own and now i cant stop writing parts for this.

Sebastian was feeling awful. He was starving and everything hurt. And in his weakened state the sun was doing him way more harm than usual, and wasn’t that just a cliche. 

Except for being not quite alive, and needing to keep up his blood intake, him being a vampire didn’t give him much trouble. He could eat and enjoy garlic, he could sunbathe, and yes he did have a reflection.

And normally Britta made sure he had enough blood ,and fed regularly. And he didn’t even have to find innocent humans, he could just use blood bags from some willing donors.

But for some reason, Britta forgot to get him new bags. And forgot to make him feed on time. Which is why he is feeling so awful right now. He literally needed it to stay alive and his body was now aching for it.

Qualifying had gone as bad as expected with him in his current state and Maurizio wasn’t happy with him. Kimi was looking at him like he lost his head, and to be honest, he felt like it.

“ What is up with you? You should have been able to take pole and you are 9th!” his friend asked him.

“ I’m just not feeling well today, okay? I’ll be better tomorrow.” he replied without looking at the Finn.

He subtly sniffed the air. God, Kimi smelled good right now. His sweaty state strengthening his natural smell to Sebastian.  
On good days, on which he was full and satisfied, he wouldn’t even have noticed how the other man smelled. But now that he was starving for blood, he definitely took notice. And felt horrified by it.

He hadn’t bitten a human in years, and even then it was just for fun, a way to spice things up. But now his mind was clouding with thoughts of Kimi, on his back beneath him, while he greedily drank everything he’d offer.

He hastily took a few steps back from Kimi, and swayed on his feet.

“ Whoah! Seb, hey, what’s going on?” 

Kimi rushed forward to grab Seb’s arm, keeping him from falling face first on the ground, looking at him in concern.

“Let’s get you to your hotel room, so you can get some rest. You look horrible, you’re way paler than normal!” he said to the dazed man.

“ Yeah, okay. I really need to call Britta when we get there though.” Sebastian agreed.

And with that Kimi carefully guided him inside the hotel, to the elevator. While waiting for it to come down he took a good look at the German. He was pale and sweating, and had a nervous look in his eyes. He was also licking his lips a lot.

The elevator came down and the doors opened, letting the two drivers step in. Luckily they were the only ones.

Kimi put Seb against the wall in the corner and pushed the button to their floor before turning around again. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the elevator came to a very abrupt halt, throwing him off his feet and into Seb.

The movement made him end up plastered up against Seb’s front, with Seb’s face pushed in his neck. And for some reason he felt the younger man nosing his way up his pulsepoint.

“ What are you doing?” he asked curiously, without pulling away. He didn’t actually mind having Sebastian so close to him.

“I just.. you smell so good… I can’t help myself” 

Sebastian could hardly make himself form the words, he was too distracted by the temptation in front of him. But Kimi just chuckled.

“You think I smell good? Where did this come from?” 

But before Seb could answer a tinny voice was heard.  
“ If there is anyone in the elevator right now, we want you to keep calm. There is a technical issue but we are working on it. It could take a few hours though. If there is any problem please use the alarm button to alert us!”

Sebastian moaned in misery. Hours? He wouldn’t last hours anymore. He needed blood. Now.  
And there was some just for the taking right in front of him. He could end his pain by just sinking his teeth in the soft flesh of Kimi’s neck. 

And with that thought he roughly pushed Kimi away from him. He couldn’t do that to his friend. He would rather starve himself to death than to hurt Kimi like that.

“Seb, what the h…” 

Before he could finish that sentence Sebastian looked up at him. And instead of his warm eyes and smile, the Finn saw hunger. And fangs.

He backed himself up against the wall and frantically looked around him for an escape. But the alarm button was behind Seb.

Sebastian for his part looked at him sadly.  
“ I’m so sorry Kimi. I won’t hurt you, I promise I won’t. I’d die before I hurt you.”

Kimi looked at him skeptically, and didn’t relax his posture yet.  
“ What are you?” he asked suspiciously.

“I’m a vampire. No the clichés aren’t true. Well not all of them. But most days I’m just as normal as you. Except for my need of blood.”

“ So you go around killing innocent people?” kimi started to breath faster at the thought. 

“No! I use bags of blood that people donate for people like me.” Seb tried to reassure him.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Kimi accused him. 

Sebastian sighed, trying to think of a way to say this without scaring Kimi further.

“Because Britta forgot to get me fed on time, and right now I’m starving and you smell so good.” He couldn’t help the slight moan at the end.

“Starving? Are you dying?” the thought made something twist inside Kimi, even though he was still a bit scared of Sebastian, especially as he was now his only food source.

“If you want me to be honest, yes. And I need blood preferably in the next hour if I want to live. But I would never take it from you without consent. Like I said, I’d rather die than hurt you.” Sebastian said quietly.

Kimi seemed to mull this over in his head for a minute before relaxing somewhat. He knew Seb. He might have not known about this, but he knew Seb as well as he knew himself and when he said he wouldn’t hurt him he wouldn’t.

He chuckled, somewhat ashamed of himself.

“What's so funny right now?”

“It’s just.. here I was, thinking you were telling me I smelled good because you liked me. I thought you were going to kiss me.” he admitted, while looking down at his feet.

Sebastian smiled at him.  
“I do like you Kimi, and I’d love to kiss you. But if I do, right now I don’t think I could stop myself.” he said with meaning.

Just then he swayed on his feet again, dizzy and lightheaded. But just like before, Kimi steadied him before he could take a fall. And he didn’t have to hesitate.

“What would happen to me if you did bite me?” Kimi asked nervously.

Sebastian looked at him in shock, before replying  
“It’s actually not like the movies, you would not die, and you wouldn't turn into a vampire either. But it would hurt.” He wanted to be honest with his best friend.

Kimi shot him a look to ask if he was mad  
“Then what are you waiting for!? I can take some pain if it means you will feel better!” 

Sebastian thought it over. He could make it as pleasurable as possible for Kimi. And he really needed the blood.

“ Okay, but you need to be really sure about this Kimi. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” he tried to give him a last way out. Just having him saying he could was making his bloodlust grow. 

“ Just do it. I’m sure about this, it would save you” and he looked at Sebastian so earnestly, that he couldn't stop himself from surging forward and kissing Kimi. 

He placed one of his hands on Kimi’s jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb, kissing him with all the love he has felt for him for years. 

Kimi took a second to kiss back but then he placed one arm around the back of Seb’s neck, and the other around his waist, pulling him tight against him and kissing back passionately.  
He licked across Seb’s bottom lip, and the german opened his mouth slightly, letting him explore. He licked his way inside slowly and ran his tongue across his teeth. But instead of smooth teeth he came across 2 sharp points.

Kimi pulled back slightly, panting in the space between them.  
“Bite me.” 

Sebastian looked at him with hooded eyes and started to kiss slowly from his mouth to his jaw, and down his neck. Sucking softly on a few places that caught his interest, leaving small bruises on his way.

Kimi moaned slightly and leant his head back to give Sebastian more room. He was anticipating the bite but at the same time it felt really good. Like something he has been wanting for years.

When Sebastian found the right place, he licked the skin a couple of times with the flat of his tongue, before sucking a bit harder, pulling the blood to the surface.

“ God, I can't wait to taste you. See if you taste as good as you smell.” he groaned.

Kimi gasped at his words and bucked his hips, making them come in contact with Sebastian’s, pulling twin moans from them.

“Sebby please. Please touch me, bite me, anything please.” He was begging already and Seb hadn’t done anything yet. 

“Shhh I will, don’t you worry. I will make you feel so good, I promise.” 

Seb smirked at the older man. This was everything he had been dreaming off for the last years and Kimi was so much better than any dream or fantasy. The way he reacted to him was amazing. And soon he would be full of pure Kimi.

He continued kissing and licking the place he had been sucking on, while one of his hands was slowly making his way down the Finns body. The other was still holding his jaw, gently keeping his head in place.

When he got to the hem of Kimi’s shirt he gently started to pull it up, and he had to pull away for a second to give him the chance to pull it off. As soon as it was off he resumed his position though, kissing Kimi softly again.

“You have no idea what you mean to me. You are so, so perfect Kimi. What you are doing for me right now, so selflessly, it’s making me love you even more. And I am going to make sure you feel amazing” He promised.

Kimi moaned helplessly and rubbed himself against Seb, feeling him hard against him. Already he was craving his release, it had never been this easy with anyone. But Sebastian had always been special to him, and it would make sense that he’d know how to rile him up without even doing anything special.

Sebastian groaned when he felt Kimi’s hard cock against his own and he took one of his nipples between his fingers. Gently rubbing and rolling it before roughly pinching.  
He grinned at the gasp that got him and let his hand wander down. Down over a hard chest and strong abs, following a trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans. He teasingly ran his fingers across the top before slipping them a few inches under it.

“What do you want me to do Kimi?” he whispered in his ear.

Kimi panted and looked at the German. His eyes flicked down to his mouth, seeing the two fangs peek out from behind his lip. And where it first scared him to see them, they now made heat coil low in his groin as he anticipated them biting into him.

He trailed his hands down Seb’s chest and started pulling his shirt off, wanting to see his skin as well. His sharp intake of breath told Sebastian that he definitely liked what he saw and he grinned.

The Finn thumped his head back against the wall of the elevator and groaned  
“I need you to touch me Sebby, need you to make me come.” he begged the younger man.

Sebastian grabbed the back of his neck again and kissed him hard, nicking the Finns lip with his fang. He moaned at the taste of the blood he so desperately needed and licked over the wound to soothe it.

Even in his weakened state he reveled in the fact he could have this much power over the other man, and he was also thinking about Kimi taking charge the next time. Because there would definitely be a next time. He was ruined for anybody else after this.

But right now time was running out for him so he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the other man's jeans, pushing them down to his thighs. He teasingly stroked his fingers across the wet patch in his boxers, feeling him twitch beneath his hand.  
He pushed the boxers down as well and ran his fingers up and down the hard length, his mouth watering at the sight. He vowed to himself that he would suck Kimi off at the next possible time, because his cock was beautiful. 

Kimi felt his knees buckle when Seb finally touched him where he needed him the most, and looked down to see his hand wrap around him gently. He groaned and closed his eyes, afraid that if he kept looking he would not last long. 

Sebastian set up a quick pace and swiped his thumb over the head, gathering the pre come there to make his hand move smoother. Kimi was moaning and whimpering and it made his own cock ache for some attention, but this was all about giving Kimi as much pleasure as possible before he bit him. 

He nuzzled in the other man’s neck, pressing sweet kisses to his jaw and behind his ear.  
“ So good Kimi, you’re amazing, I love touching you like this” he groaned softly into his ear. 

Kimi gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his orgasm approach at an alarming rate. No one else could make him feel like this and have him this close to the edge so soon. And he was absolutely loving feeling like this. He felt so good in Sebastian’s arms, like he was being worshipped.

Sebastian added a flick to his wrist and Kimi started to moan uncontrollably, bucking his hips and trying to fuck into Seb’s hand. Pre come started to flow steadily from the tip, announcing he was about to come, and he grunted.

Sebastian started to kiss his way to the spot he chose earlier and nibbled on the skin lightly, preparing Kimi for what was about to come.

He doubled his effort on his strokes, and before Kimi could warn him he was coming hotly all over Sebastian’s hand, moaning shamelessly and scratching his back with his nails.

Sebastian felt his muscles tense seconds before it happened and finally, finally, bit down hard, fangs sinking easily into flesh. The resulting flow of blood made him moan out in pleasure, and he felt instantly better. He greedily took a few large gulps before slowing down and suckling softly on Kimi’s neck, almost purring in satisfaction. It had been a long time since he’s had blood this fresh, and the fact that this was Kimi made it so much better. 

Kimi gasped as he felt the fangs pierce his skin but it only added to the pleasure of his orgasm, prolonging it. But when he started to recover the hurt took over and he started to softly whine in Seb’s ear, feeling over sensitive, and instinctively trying to move away from him. 

Sebastian growled softly, and tightened his hold on the back of the older man’s head, keeping him in place. When he felt Kimi surrendering, he started to gently pet his hair, trying to soothe him through it the best he could. 

When he felt he’s had enough, he removed his fangs from the wound and started to softly lick over it to help it heal, feeling Kimi become boneless against him. He was looking at him a bit dazedly, both from his mind blowing orgasm, and blood loss. 

The German licked his lips, and lifted his hand to his mouth. While staring in Kimi’s eyes he started to lick away all the come on his hand, cleaning himself up. Kimi groaned and grabbed his hand, sucking a finger in his own mouth, grinning around it as Sebastian whimpered.

He pulled his fingers away and pulled Kimi toward him to softly kiss him, smiling against his lips, and carding his hand through his short hair. He pulled away a few inches to just look at his teammate, and Kimi took the opportunity to speak

“I love you, Sebby” he spoke in his characteristically monotone voice, but Seb could hear the warmth and truth in it.

“ I love you too, Kimi, so much” 

They smiled at each other and at that moment the elevator rocked a little, starting to move up again. They hastily pulled away and started to make themselves presentable again, sneaking little glances and smiles when they caught the other's eye. 

When they got to their floor they stepped off with grins on their faces, and Britta stood waiting for them.

“Seb! How’re you feeling? Do you need me to get you some medicine?” she asks anxiously. 

He just gives her his trademark smile and shakes his head.  
“I am feeling amazing Britta” he said while subtly licking his lips.

Her eyes widened and she stared at them while they walked to their rooms. She saw Kimi leaning in to whisper something in the German’s ear and they both smirked while entering Kimi’s room.  
She shook her head, they really did have a special bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it :)  
> Ive got about 5 parts ready to see the daylight so please let me know if more is wanted

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hypnotised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008988) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies)




End file.
